The present invention relates to measuring or testing methods for measuring residual stress in metals.
In general, there are three basic methods for measuring residual stress in metals. A relatively primitive method involves simply making careful measurements of the dimensions of a metal sample and observing any changes in the dimensions of the metal material as the sample is being machined. It will be appreciated that this approach is tedious and requires removal of significant portions of the metal material in carrying out the method.
A second method involves the use of neutron diffraction. An important disadvantage of this method is that it requires a source of neutrons and other expensive apparatus.
A third method involves x-ray diffraction. One limitation of this method is that x-ray diffraction is limited to the surfaces of metal samples because of the low penetrability of x-rays.
Patented prior art of general interest includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,723,792 (Miyazaki); 5,166,613 (Perry); and 4,033,182 (Clotfelter) and the following Japanese patents: JP 62165134 (Yasua); JP 61254849 (Tayaki); JP 59221657 (Hideo); and JP 59218934 (Akihiko). Briefly considering these references, the Miyazaki patent discloses a stress measuring device wherein a hole is formed in the stress concentration region of a structure in which the stress is to be measured and a plurality of different stress sensors are selectively installed in the hole. The Perry patent discloses a method and device for mapping stress within ferromagnetic materials by analyzing Barkhausen noise generated by introducing magnetic fields. The Clotfelter patent discloses a method of measuring stress in test articles by obtaining a series of transit time differentials between a second wave echo for a longitudinal wave and a first wave echo for each of a pair of shear waves propagated through the specimen. The Yasuo patent discloses a method for measuring stress in steel frames by injecting a pressurized liquid such as water into a cavity in the frame. The Toyoki patent discloses a nondestructive method for measuring stress produced on the surface of an object by measuring the relation between the acoustic velocity changing ratio and stress value of the material of the object, and the velocity of the surface wave sound of the object to be measured. The Hideo patent discloses a method for determining whether a ceramic product is defective by measuring acoustic emissions from the product. The Akihiko patent discloses a method for testing the strength of ceramics by measuring stress during a sound production caused by extremely small rupturing of the ceramic to be tested.
In accordance with the invention, a method is provided for characterizing residual stress in metals which is simple and quick, which provides a limited amount of damage or disturbance to the workpiece or sample under test and which has an essentially unlimited depth capacity.
In accordance with the invention, a method is provided for measuring the residual stress in metals, the method comprising the steps of: (a) drilling at least one hole in a metal workpiece to a pre-selected depth; (b) mounting one or more acoustic sensors on the metal workpiece and connecting the sensor or sensors to an electronic detecting and recording device; (c) placing at the bottom of the hole a liquid metal capable of penetrating into the metal workpiece; (d) recording over a period of time the magnitude and number of noise events which occur as the liquid metal penetrates into the metal workpiece; and (e) correlating the magnitude and number of noise events recorded to the internal stress in the region of the workpiece at the bottom of the hole.
Advantageously, the acoustic sensor comprises at least one microphone.
In one preferred embodiment, the metal comprises an aluminum workpiece and the liquid metal is selected from the group consisting of gallium and a gallium-containing alloy. In another embodiment, the metal workpiece comprises a steel workpiece and hydrogen is used to probe the workpiece.
Preferably, the period of time is within about two hours.
In an advantageous implementation, the drilling step comprises drilling a plurality of holes into said workpiece, and a plurality of microphones are used for simultaneously testing said plurality of holes by correlating each detected noise event with the hole at which the noise event originated.
In a further embodiment, the liquid metal comprises a liquifiable metal capable of melting at a predetermined temperature and the temperature of the metal workpiece is raised to at least said predetermined temperature so as to produce melting of the liquifiable metal.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.